Vow Made by the Darkness of the Night
by Scarlet Crimson
Summary: Heero and Duo are on a mission and something terrible happens. Duo admits his love for Heero after Heero becomes injured. Will Heero make it to the hospital in time, or will Heero Yuy merely be a name remembered only from war? 2+1 yaoi, some blood, vio
1. Part One

Vow Made by the Darkness of the Night ****

Vow Made by the Darkness of the Night

By: Bethy-Chan

Rating: R at the moment

Warnings: yaoi, blood, almost death, angst, language, violence, 2+1

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR ITS CHARACTERS.

Author's Note: I know I'm right in the middle of other fics but I can't stay on track. I get all these ideas and I must do something with them. This story starts in the middle of a mission; it will be described later in the story. That's all really. This will not be as long as World of Wonders and Horrors, but it is a multi-chapter story about Duo falling in love with Heero. It's R for violence at the moment but it will become NC-17 later...just like everything else I write (besides poetry ^.^) Now…on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~

Their hearts were throbbing, racing in time with them as they sped out the building, hoping it wouldn't detonate with them still in there. It was almost an impossible task with those men chasing after them and trying to torpedo them down. Duo was ahead of Heero, since Heero had taken it upon himself to try to shoot down the guards and OZ soldiers as well as escape with a mission well completed. Duo was almost out of the building when he heard Heero let out a loud growl of pain.

"Heero!" yelled Duo in fear of Heero being badly injured. He didn't stop though, knowing that if he slowed down it would mean risking his own life, something he had come to value these days after seeing so many lives wasted. Heero also did not stop; the wound was obviously not that serious or fatal. But again Duo heard Heero howl in pain. He turn to see Heero had been shot in his back somewhere since he couldn't see the bullet entrance. He knew that blow could cost Heero his life. At that moment, Duo was safely out the military base, while Heero was still inside. As he looked in to see if Heero would make it, he noticed Heero was having a hard time running and was beginning to fall down like the blood trickling down his arms and back. Duo thought of dodging in the save Heero, but he knew it was too late. His faithful wristwatch had just signaled the explosion had begun and it would only take but a mere second to reach the injured Heero and the desperate Duo. Duo fell down to the ground and covered his head with his hands for protection as the ball of fire blew out from within the building and dust became visible as it mixed with the eye-burning smoke. 

After the dust settled and there was no sign of danger left, Duo quickly pushed himself up off the dirty ground and dashed off to see if Heero was alive. Once he arrived at the entrance of the ruins, he saw a bruised hand reaching out from underneath the piles of rubble. 

"Heero! Please be alive!" Screamed the panicking Duo as he lifted the pieces of fallen construction off of the limp body he swore belonged to Heero. 

In no time it seemed that Duo had freed Heero of the massive blocks of rock and metal and had pulled him out to safety in the clearing.

"Heero! Say something, please! I beg you." Duo laid Heero in his lap and felt around for his pulse. He was still alive, but hardly. His pulse was getting weaker, he knew he must get help right away. Duo reached around through his disordered clothes and pockets and found his cell phone and immediately called for help. 

"Quarte! I need help! Heero's hurt badly! You must come quickly, or it could mean losing his life!" Quarte knew their location and had prepared for this sort of event and was on his way. Duo tossed the phone away and pulled Heero up into a tender embrace.

"Oh Heero, you can't die! I didn't have the chance to tell you that I…I love you!" wept Duo onto Heero's torn and ripped shirt. He clutched Heero's hand with the last bit of strength he had and prayed that Heero would survive this. Heero began to move a bit and weakly held on to Duo's hand. Duo, who had not expected Heero to still be conscious, was shocked to feel Heero return his actions. Duo meet Heero's eyes with his own tear filled ones and said, "Heero…please pull through." Heero barley managed a smile and gave a non-audible response to Duo and then fell into the darkness unconsciousness, relieving him of his physical pains for a while.

"HEEROOOOOO!" screamed Duo at the top of his lungs while he tried to shake Heero back into consciousness, but alas, he failed. Duo released Heero's paralyzed hand and pushed the heavy body off of himself, then laid down on the ground to look up at the stars, watching for Quarte and save his love.

"Just when I had truly found you…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I guess you can pretty much guess what the next chapter will be like, right? Muwhahaha, you don't know me very well do you?

Duo: Well we do know that you're a sucker for happy endings.

Bethy-Chan: But I'm full of surprises!

Duo: *gasp* You wouldn't!

Bethy-Chan: You'll have to read and find out….

****


	2. Part Two

Vows Series: Part Two ****

Vows Series: Part Two

Warnings: shounen ai, 2+1, hospitals, sappy, fluff, angst

Pairing: 2+1

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. I wish I did but I don't. Don't sue me! You'll get nothing! I'm completely and utterly broke!

Author's Note: It's the regular old soap opera scene in the hospital! Maybe I should call this one All My Children or General Hospital ^.^ Never mind, they'd sue me for it, or try to. As I said before…I'm broke. *hides her last twenty dollar bill*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo watched patiently as the several different men and women began to lift Heero up off the ground, onto the sturdy stretcher, and into the ambulance where he rested. The medics began to quickly shove IVs and many sorts of needles into the helpless body as they raced to save Heero's life. They had already started fixing the minor injuries, such as the many cuts and bruises, and had a blood donor on the way incase of another emergency. Luckily a medic had told Duo that Heero had amazingly only lost a safe amount of blood, which didn't mean a little but not too much. Duo had to keep batting away the paramedics that were trying to mend him instead of Heero. Duo knew that he would survive; he could only hope for Heero's life to be spared. The trip to the hospital seemed to last an eternity for Duo. There was much a first aid kit could do for the one he loved. Heero needed surgery and a lot of it. Duo felt terrible knowing there was nothing he could do besides hope for the best for his beloved.

Duo hated hospitals, they were so full of sorrow and lives slipping away, and when they reached the medical center Duo pushed the thought aside as he followed the rushed paramedics into the maze of the hospital. Unfortunately, a hand reached out in front of the worry Duo and pulled him aside. 

"I'm sorry sir but you can't follow them into surgery. It's the rules. Besides, you need to be fixed up yourself and then take care of some paper work for us. Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out." Duo looked up at the man restraining him from entering the surgical room with a deep look of sorrow and concern.

"But Heero, I…I need him. He has to survive! I must be there to help."

"You can help by staying out of their way and filling out these forms." Said the golden headed young man with a stern look on his face as he handed Duo a pile of papers.

"You're right." Duo cast his glance down to the tile floor in remorse.

"Come with me. I want you to fill out those forms while I take care off all these cuts." He said as he brushed his finger up against a raw opening.

"Ouch, that hurt mister!" Duo pulled away from the laughing man.

"See, you need to be cleaned up. Follow me." The tall man began to walk off into a room. Duo obediently followed while smoothly rubbing over the tender spot the man had pushed on.

Duo sat down on the wooden stool with a pen in one hand and a stack of paperwork in the other.

"This may sting a bit, just hold still and it will be over with before you know it." Duo didn't even feel the pain this time, nor could he fill out any of the forms. His mind was far from this hospital. It was in a far away place. Blankness, in which he questioned the future and himself.

'What if he doesn't make it? Will he survive this? If he does, will he reject me? Will he return my feelings? Was there in way I could have prevented this from happening? Did I fail Heero? Did I let my one and only down? Will he die because of me? Or will he live because of a string of hope I gave him? What if he only pulls himself through for the chance of love with me? What if he doesn't make it? What will happen? What will become of Heero Yuy? What will become of me?' Duo was too lost in thought to notice the hand waving in front of his battered up face.

"Hello? Anyone home?" asked the blonde doctor. Duo shook his head, trying to shake away the terrible thoughts that kept entering his confused mind.

"What?" asked Duo as if he had been lost to the world. 

"I'm finished and there's someone here to see you." Duo looked beyond the towering man and saw his good old and dependable friend, Quarte, waiting in the doorway.

"Duo?" Duo ran up to Quarte and fell into his welcoming arms and began to sob openly, not caring who saw what. 

"Oh Quarte! I'm so scared! Is Heero okay?" Quarte's face was expressionless as he dragged the crying Duo onto a small couch in the waiting room.

"Duo, I'm afraid that Heero isn't doing so well. The doctors and surgeons are all doing the best they can. Only time will tell. We are going to have to wait this one out. Heero was shot very close to his spinal cord and if they aren't careful, he could be paralyzed for life. He also has a bullet lodged deep within his shoulder but that's fixable. The blood donor has already donated some blood and they a fusing it into Heero at this very moment. It looks bad Duo, but there is hope."

Duo began to cry even louder onto Quarte's silk shirt at those words.

"Quarte, what do you think? Will he survive?" Quarte looked down on the sorrowful Duo and granted him a humble little smile.

"I know how much Heero means to you. I know you love him, so I'm going to be completely honest with you. I'm no doctor but I know when there's hope. As I said before Duo, I believe Heero will pull through." Duo smiled back at his friend and pulled himself closer to him, trying to feel the warmth of his body as some sort of comfort. Quarte knew Duo needed all the support he could get and began to stroke Duo's chestnut colored hair as if he was petting a small scared little fragile kitten. Quarte also knew that every bit he had said to Duo was truthful and that he did believe in Heero's recovery as much as everyone else there. But as Quarte had said, only time will tell.

Quarte decided to let the paperwork wait a while, this until Trowa gets there to take care of it for them since he'll probably be the most stable one there. Duo had fallen asleep within Quarte's arms just as Wufei walked into their personal waiting room.

"So, how is it?" whispered Wufei as he realized the sleeping Duo.

"Not good but we hope he'll make it."

"Well I know so." Said Wufei as he pulled out a chair from beneath a table and sat down.

"Where's Trowa, I need him to do the paper work," asked/stated Quarte.

"He's on his way. He too just finished a mission. It just that unlike those two, he finished the mission without a scratch on his body. And don't worry about the paper work, we already have this stuff ready, remember? All of us do. It's part of being a gundam pilot. All we have to do is print it up. I asked Trowa to do so." Quarte nodded his consent.

"Thank you. I don't know where I'd be if it was for your readiness and cool head."

"Your welcome." Wufei tried to hide his concern but he too was frightened that their partner in combat, their friend, Heero Yuy, wouldn't make it. So all three of the worried pilots waited for Trowa and the results that were shortly to come and decide fate as they would soon know it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bethy-Chan: It's 4:32 in the morning, I don't care what you have to say, and I'm going to sleep. *falls over dead to the world*

Duo:*pokes Bethy-Chan with a stick* Yep, she gone alright, I think I follow her lead.*falls over beside Bethy-Chan and meets her in La La Dream Land where bishy run free*


	3. Part Three

Vows Series: Part Two ****

Vows Series: Part Three

Warnings: shounen ai, 2+1, hospitals, sappy, fluff, angst

Pairing: 2+1

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. I wish I did but I don't. Don't sue me! You'll get nothing! I'm completely and utterly broke!

Author's Note: What happens when you share a computer and a home with a bunch of people who can even stand joking about gay guys or yaoi for that matter? You have to have many disk to save your stories on, you have to know how to delete all evidence that your stories were even on a computer, you have to type them late at night, and be very quiet and secretive. I am sooo tired but I must continue to type for my fellow yaoi worshipers and fiction crazed peeps! If you even do find any errors in my stories, I sorry. I am half wake here *slurps down her coffee* Yes, I know that many of you stay up late reading or/and typing fics *looks over at the perky Kris bounce up and down and off the walls at 3:00am* but I can't hand this very well. I'll stop my rambling and get on will the story…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trowa nervously walked down the endless amount of hallways until he reached his final destination, the private waiting room that his koi and the others were waiting. He didn't walk in at first. He just fumbled with the stack of forms as he peered through the glass window that belonged to the door in front of him. Inside he saw a very precious yet melancholy image. They site of Duo sleeping soundly in his love's comforting arms. Wufei was sitting behind a wooden table with a very mournful look place carefully on his face. He knew that was a rare sight to witness because Wufei hardly ever had shown any emotion towards the "loud mouth baka" or the "inhuman killing machine". Duo had always joked around with Wufei, saying that he had a pole instead of a stick up his ass. Tonight this comment was completely meaningless. Trowa had also walked by the surgical room and saw Heero as the many surgeons operated on his paralyzed body. Heero looked so pale and cold, he almost looked dead. He would have thought so if the doctors weren't still operating on him. There was something else too. There seemed to be a peaceful atmosphere around Heero and almost a glow of warmth surrounding his body. Maybe it was Trowa imagination or maybe it was the smile on Heero's face. It was strange how he was smiling while knocked out and having such pain being inflicted on his damaged body. Trowa dropped the bizarre thought and proceeded to enter to quest room with the other pilots.

"Trowa, you made it." Stated Quarte with a modest smile on his face but a sorrowful gleam in his saddened eyes.

"Of course. Here are the papers." Trowa dropped the heavy stack of paperwork onto the table with a slight thump, which snapped Wufei out of his little trance. 

"So, I see you made it in good time Barton."

"Hn." Trowa pulled up a chair and sat across for the tired Wufei.

"Wufei, I swear if you weren't a man I'd swear that you had a permanent chase of P.M.S." groaned Duo as he lifted himself from Quarte's arms.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Quarte.

"Long enough to know that Wufei and Trowa are at it again." Duo tried his best to give the crowd a smile, but it was a pitiful one. "Just fooling. Ever since I heard a thump and then Wufei's big mouth. So, his Heero out of surgery now?" Trowa shook his head.

"It shouldn't be much longer now. I checked in on him as I was coming in…I had some trouble finding you guys so I was walking around a bit." That remark seemed to get a smile out of Wufei. "Heero was doing the strangest thing." All eyes were on the banged man.

"Is that so?" asked Wufei.

"He was smiling…" Silence.

"Smiling?" asked Duo with a curious look.

"What could he be smiling about? That idiot was shot three times and had a building collapse on him in an explosion. What is wrong with that baka?!" whined Wufei as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Well," grin Quarte, "It could be he was love struck."

"And by whom may I ask?"

"Me!" chirped Duo as happiness and hope return to him. Wufei, on the other hand, turned paler and placed his head in his hands as if he was getting a headache. Trowa and Quarte just smiled at the thought that Duo was acting like himself again and that there was more hope for Heero now. Just then a doctor burst through the door. It was that tall blonde guy that had pestered Duo earlier and this time he was grinning like a possum*.

"Great news!"

"What?" chimed the four pilots.

"Your little friend is doing just fine now and he's in intense care just in case. As it turns out, you friend had no damage done to his spinal cord or anything else that's vital towards his survival. He will have to stay here for a few months though. He'll have to recover within the hospital since he is terribly injured and it with hurt him greatly to walk for a while." Reported the doctor as he eyed Duo.

"Can I see him now?" asked Duo in an excited tone.

"You can but only you. Your friends and I have to discuss a little something we like to call the bill. I had sense that that boy in there is very important to you. You go ahead, but I warn you, he's still unconscious. " Duo rushed to the door and once it flew open, he was out of there with a speed that was remarkably fast. As he left the room he did manage to get out a quick "thanks".

Duo slowed down as he neared Heero's room. For some reason he seemed to be very tense and nervous. As he walked through the large door, he saw him. He looked so innocent, but he knew that Heero was by far the least innocent person he knew, in a manner of speaking. Duo slowly strolled up to the bed which the sleeping Heero lied. He carefully reached down and ran the backside of his hand against the pale skin of Heero's cheeks.

"Heero," whispered Duo. He leaned down and placed a soft tender kiss on Heero's pink lips. "I wish you could've kissed back…I was so worried about you Heero." Duo knew that talking to Heero would do no good since he was told that Heero was out cold and would be for days according to the ladies that helped Duo find Heero's room. That didn't matter to Duo, he felt as if he was getting something off his chest by doing this. So, he continued to do it.

"You scared me so much Heero. I thought that I lose you after I had just found you. Do you know how much that would have sorrowed me if I would've lost you? I am so grateful that you pulled through. I love you so much. I'm sure you couldn't possibly know why though. I have so many reasons to love you. You're smart, sexy, strong, you've saved my life, I can trust you, we have so much in common, and I know that deep within you, you have a human heart filled with emotions just like I do. If only the rest of the world could see that. You are so understated. All people every view you as is a warrior, a mere freedom fighter for the colonies. To me you are so much more. You my friend, someone I can depend my life on, and you're a wonderful person. I wish there would be more that I can add on to my list. I'd like to one day call you my lover, my soul mate, and my life partner." Duo took one last look at the body on the bed, gave a sigh, and sat down in a chair beside the bed. He slowly began to drift asleep. Too bad he complete missed out on seeing the smile that graced Heero's lips after Duo little speech. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Bethy-Chan: I know that the whole Heero smiling while in surgery thing was creepy and unreal but it only adds to the romance. You know how hard it is to make this romantic?

Duo: Yeah since you are a total kink. You don't know how to be romantic, you only know sex.

Bethy-Chan: Why I otta! How dare you!

Heero: She just jealous because she can't get any.

Bethy-Chan-*fuming* I can't believe you two! What's gotten into to you?

Quarte: I read somewhere that no sex causes bad eyes.

Trowa: Maybe that's why her eyeglasses' lenses are so thick.

Bethy-Chan: How the hell did you two get in here?!

Relena: Even my eyes aren't as bad as yours!

Bethy-Chan: *pulls out her magic wand and turns Relena into a bug and steps on her*

All: Yeah!

Bethy-Chan: Now that I did that little favor, take back what you said!

Wufei: That's right! Listen to the crazed woman! This is justice we're talking about! A favor for a favor!

Duo: Fine, Sorry.

Rest: Sorry.

Bethy-Chan: That's more I like it! Now to hit the bed!

Duo: For sex?

Bethy-Chan: No! For sleep you hentai!

Quarte: *whispering* Like she can talk...

All pilots: *nods*


	4. Part Four

Vows Series: Part Two ****

Vows Series: Part Four

Warnings: shounen ai, 2+1, hospitals, sappy, fluff, angst

Pairing: 2+1

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. I wish I did but I don't. Don't sue me! You'll get nothing! I'm completely and utterly broke!

Author's Note: I'm typing this one earlier so it should be better. I plan on making this one sweet!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo was having a tough day. He had woken up to a bunch of nurses surrounding Heero, doing their daily check up on Heero, but of course that's not what Duo had thought at first. He had gotten quite a scare from the nurses since he had thought the worst. After the nurses, he was questioned by the cops about the bullet wounds in Heero. He couldn't let them know that they were Gundam pilots so he had to tell the same old story again. He had told the cops that they had came across a gang doing their business and tried to escape. The cops, being as dumb as they are, believed this story. They had tried to further question Duo but he only said that he was so scared and it had happened all so fast. Another lie, well, sort of. He was scared and it did happen too fast. If had been any slower he could have prevented the building from tumbling down on Heero. But it wasn't and there was no needed to think about 'what if'. All that mattered was that Heero was alive and well. Duo was ready to go and see Heero again when that blonde flirt that had been following him around.

"Duo, can I ask you something personal?"

"What?" sighed Duo.

"What does that guy in there mean to you?"

"Everything, why do you ask?" The doctor ignored Duo's question and asked another of his own.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Where are you getting with this?"

"Well, I figured that he was so I'm going to let you stay in the hospital as long as you wish. Visiting hours no longer mean anything to you. Of course, you will have to help us take care of Heero. You'll have to feed him, wheel him around, give him his medicine, etc. Is that okay with you?" Duo's day seemed to be getting better by the minute!

"Yes, of course! Thank you so much!"

"Well, once that guy is healed, I hope you show him just how lucky his is to have you. If he wasn't your boyfriend, I be trying my best to make you mine, almost anyone would." Duo blushed at the comment.

"That explains you being so nice." The tall man smiled at the braided boy.

"Well, I better be off. And so should you. I believe that you have a date with your unconscious boyfriend." The doctor walked off down the hallway to his next patient and to take care of more important matters than flirting with a patient. Duo just marched himself into Heero's room and sat himself down beside the patient's bed. Duo carefully looked Heero over, seeking for any signs of trouble and any improvements since he last saw him.

"Great! You're finally getting back some color in your face! That's a relief! Now you don't look dead." Duo had started his daily babble to the boy on the bed. "You wouldn't believe how nice that doctor is! He said I could stay here as long as you are so I can help take care of you! That means I won't have to leave you as much." Duo began to twirl locks of Heero's messy chocolate colored hair around his fingers in a playful way. "I think I'll sing to you, feed you, talk to you, play with your hair, clean you, give you your daily medicines, and hourly for that matter, until you get better. I'll do that for you each day!" Duo lowered his head down to Heero and gently kissed Heero's forehead. He then rested his head on Heero's steadily rising and falling chest. He began to hum a tune and then sing it aloud.

"When you feel all alone…And the world has turned it's back on you…Give me a moment please…to tame your wild, wild heart." Duo reached down and took Heero's hand in his. "I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you…It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold…When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore…" 

Duo took in a deep breath and began to softly sing to chorus of the song. "Let me be the one you call. If you jump I'll break your fall. Lift you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart. If you need to crash then crash and burn, you're not alone." Duo had begun to peacefully fall into a slight slumber but was woke up by the feeling of Heero's hand starting to clutch his own his a weak force.

"Heero? You awake?" Duo could have sworn that the doctors said that Heero would be out cold for a few more hours. But then again, Heero was their average patient and has been known to do some remarkably amazing things before. Heero began to whisper something but Duo couldn't make it out. Heero's voice was too low and raspy. It didn't help much that his voice was normal deep and now it was worst. 

"I'm sorry Heero but I can't understand you. You should wait awhile before trying to talk. You just got out of surgery about twelve hours ago. The medicines they just on you should make it hard for you to speak for a while." Heero was obviously annoyed at the thought and had to tell Duo what he was trying to say. Since he couldn't say it, he decided to show it. Heero slowly reached up and tugged at Duo shirt. Duo realized Heero wanted to show him something and let Heero's movements guide him. Heero pulled Duo closer and closer to his face and once he had Duo right above him, Heero barely managed to lift his head and kiss Duo on his luscious full lips. Duo was no at all surprised by the notion and he gladly welcomed it. He was so happy to finally know for sure that Heero returned his feelings of love and affection. Duo knew that it was far to early for deep and lusty kisses so he slowly pulled away, not wanting to make Heero thing that he didn't want him.

"Not yet love. You have to get better. I don't want to do anything before you're completely healed or close to it. Not even deep kisses, just a few light ones now and then." Duo smiled down at the boy underneath him. Duo could still tell that Heero was trying to tell my something so he leaned down so that his ear was almost touching Heero's upper lip.

"Thank…you…love." 

"You're very welcome. I'm just glad that you pulled through." Heero smiled at the young man at his side and fell back into a deep slumber. Duo rolled over so he was lying beside Heero on the soft bed and brushed a few pieces of brown hair out of Heero's relaxed face.

"I stay by your side, forever and always. Even when you're better, I'll be there for you."

~~~~~~~~~~

Bethy-Chan: And so, we conclude yet another episode of The Bold and The Beautiful, I mean The Vow Series! *looks around for the two boys* Where are they?

-strange moaning noises are heard in the background-

Bethy-Chan: Never mind. *reaches over for the tissue box*

Wu-Man: Back off woman!

Bethy-Chan: *draws back* Fine, have it your way…I didn't know that your tissue box had such a deep and personal meaning to you…

Wu-Man: *stroking box of tissues* Don't worry Miss Tissue Box, that mean crazy lady will not ever bother you again. It's just us, forever and always…

Bethy-Chan: *whispers to reader* I think this means another soap opera.


End file.
